Torchwood Taken Over
by El Danielle
Summary: Torchwood is under new control, with one mission: capture the Doctor
1. You Called?

1

The TARDIS had been sounding a siren for little more than a minute before the Doctor had hastily finished his shower and half dressed, before bounding into the control room.

'Can't someone have decent shower round here before all hell breaks loose?' The Doctor commented whilst shrugging on his pale blue shirt.

'Right! What's the problemo?" He broke his stride before shaking his head and continuing, "Urgh! Since when did I feel the unnecessary need to add an 'o' to the end of a perfectly fine, and otherwise correct, sentence?'

The Doctor quickly took in the data from the screens and established it was not good. As far as the Doctor could tell from the message he read on screen, Torchwood was in trouble. Again.

His hands worked quickly and skilfully over the TARDIS console, flicking switches, turning dials and adjusting scales, his mind working at its usual epic rate: sorting and processing every reading and measurement the TARDIS was willing to give. He remembered the first time any of his companions had sat at the console, just watching him with amazement as he whisked them off to their first adventure into the unknown. The memory was still bitter as the flashback to bad wolf bay stirred his mind, and he forced those memories deep down, back to where they belonged.

'Torchwood: here I come!' The Doctor muttered as the roar of the TARDIS engines flew into life, whirling the doctor to Cardiff: 2:57pm, October 30th 2009, to be precise.

The Doctor fumbled around for his jacket, thinking he didn't have much time for a tie right now, if Captain Jack had sent for the Doctor, he wouldn't be doing this lightly, and that itself meant time was of the essence.

Little did the Doctor know of how much trouble Torchwood were really in this time.


	2. Phase Two

The boardroom had filled with the twelve personnel that needed to be present. Only the heads of department and those who would be directly involved with his handling had been called upon. The list was very exclusive.

Stood at the end of the glass table, was the head of the operation, and to whom the blame or praise would fall dependant on the outcome of their mission. She was a small, and decidedly unthreatening woman, dressed in a simple smart suit, one that would not look out of place if she were to walk into any company office or firm in London. But to those who knew her and her position, which, truth be known, was very minute number, she was a cruel and ruthless being that would give the order to anything and everything if you were to interfere with her scheduled plans. Strictly through her duty as head of Torchwood and as she liked to phrase it 'Prima Defender of the Earth', she would say.

'Good morning all, tomorrow, phase two begins. Phase one successfully occurred earlier today and all subjects have been accounted for and taken into custody. Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper and Captain Jack Harkness were all arrested earlier this morning and are, as planned, being held within the torchwood base ready for our next phase to begin.' She paused at this moment to glance around those in the room, noting the sense of relief that fell upon her colleagues' faces as their success was revealed.

'Now, now, ladies, gentleman, lets not get too complacent shall we?' Her sweet sickly tone held an edge that cut through the hushed voices issuing from her guests. She knew herself what an achievement the team had accomplished already: Getting into the hub and been hard enough, let alone capturing all of its staff. She had expected to have to revert to Plan B. Which would have suited her fine, but hostage taking was rather old fashioned these days, especially for a top government agency. All it would need is for one leak to the newspapers, and cover stories would inevitably ensue, not to mention the paperwork….

'Each and everyone of you has been given the files and relevant information regarding our target.' She surveyed the room quietly, 'His appearance may have changed or altered, but, we highly suspect his form to be that of the image XR122. All that remains is for me to remind you all that we are dealing with an alien threat that should have been more of a priority in past years. He may not seem a threat now, but with the unimaginable power, technology and intelligence he has, I have finally, and justifiably so, called time on the time lord.'

She slowly raised an eyebrow - the meeting clearly was over. Those whom were involved in phase two, and were required on location, left their seats immediately for the awaiting helicopter which was stationed on the roof. The rest filtered out slowly, a general buzz of excitement had filled the room. Today, history was to be made.


	3. Jacks Choice

Jack was in his office. He was sat behind his desk, resting his head on the smooth surface, his brain running through the innumerable possibilities that could have resulted in his current situation.

What stopped this scene from not being unlike any other day in his office, was the fact that his hands were cuffed - not unusual in itself since Ianto joined the team - and his every move was being watched silently from the four guards stationed in his room. Jack had exploited this situation at first and made numerous references to how they could improve his comfort levels, all of which had been militarily ignored. Any attempt he had made in the last 7 hours to move had been resulted in a single clean bullet to his chest. Jack had grown weary of trying his luck and just hoped that he wouldn't stay here much longer: his arse was getting numb; he smirked, again, not the first time.

His immediate concerns had been for Ianto and Gwen, both of whom he had watched being arrested, like him, and taken away in an opposite direction. He had heard them both resisting whilst being dragged away, and was comforted solely by the fact that he had heard the order come from a higher ranking officer that they were to be unharmed until the 'General' arrived, and under no condition were they to be marked in anyway. Jack just hoped that he would find out who this 'General' was, and be able to give him a piece of his mind and some injuries to match.

He had known that this was some form of government action against Torchwood, but he had not at all been expecting the swiftness with which they had operated and taken control of the Hub. In fact, the ease with which they had achieved this scared Jack. Any and every reason from the stupid to the downright absurd had crossed his mind as to why, and more importantly, how they had managed to penetrate the hub. Jack admitted that systems had taken a knock over the last few months with the dalek invasion, lead by Davros, and the lack of Toshiko around the workplace. But surely if the defences had managed to keep a dalek at bay, then Christ, the government amounted to nothing! The Doctor couldn't even land in the torchwood base; even he had to come through the front door! 'And as we all know,' he thought wryly, 'The Doctor never knocks.'

Jacks ears pricked at the sound of footsteps approaching the office. The door opened to reveal a small woman dressed in an office suit. She was in her mid to late thirties, and Jack noted the steely eyes that were currently fixed upon him. The thought crossed Jacks mind that he had seen her once before, but could not for the life of him, place where. He quickly dismissed the thought as the woman waved away the guards with a look, and shut the door quietly.

'Captain Jack Harkness' His name rolled out on her tongue and her voice lingered in the room. 'Torchwood 3 is now under my control, and you, along with your colleagues have been arrested and will be held…'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the picture, or would I be sat here right now with four guards waiting outside my office and my hands cuffed?' He raised his hands in the air as if to accentuate the point that he was aware of their current situation. Jack made an effort to control his breathing and, after a beat, calmly carried on 'If you would care to explain why exactly me and my team are in this situation, then I would be most grateful.' he said letting sarcasm colour his tones. The woman seemed for almost a second to be startled by Jacks outburst, but almost instantly a too-sweet smile engulfed her face. She purposely took her time as she moved over towards the chair in front of the desk and sat down to cross her legs, in a most ladylike fashion.

'Well, someone's getting a trifle upset, aren't we? If, captain, you would care to let me finish?' Her calmness and lucid tone did nothing to diffuse Jacks growing annoyance. He remained silent and continued to stare at the woman sat across from him.

'Good. Now, Mr. Harkness, before you so rudely interrupted me, I was saying, you are now under arrest and in my control by order of the British government. Your colleagues fate, however, still remains to be seen.' Jack did not like the way in which her voice had changed during the last section of the sentence.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jack asked, caution and fear seeping into his voice, despite his best efforts to bury them.

'Well now dear, that, I'm afraid, all depends on you. As we are aware, Torchwood 3 is, and has been, recently in contact with the life form known as 'The Doctor' all we require you to do, is to call him here' Jacks protests started as soon as he heard the word doctor.

'Listen, Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but there is no way that I would ever, ever betray the doctor to the likes of you. Besides, I can't contact him…' Jack tried to lie, but sensed that his argument was about to hit a brick wall. He usually was a good judge of character, but with this one, he was at a loss….

'We know this is possible, and please do not try and insult our intelligence by telling us that it isn't. If you are fully willing to co-operate then your colleagues will be released without charge.' She smiled the too sweet smile again, Jack felt nauseated 'It is… the best way for… all of us.' Her voice simpered into the silence of the office. 'I rather think you would prefer to go down this route sweetheart, or things may have to get a touch nasty' She smiled dangerously at Jack. 'And we wouldn't want that now would we?' The Captain knew full well the control they had over the situation, and had a good idea what the consequences would be if he would not co-operate.

'And if I don't?' he breathed in a valiant last-ditch attempt to seem casual.

'Lets just say, that they may be involved in a most unfortunate accident. Oh, I do feel rather evil, but I'm afraid we have no other choice. As for you, what will it be darling?'

Jack stared at the woman whom was sat comfortably smiling, and awaiting his answer. She knew that he didn't have a choice at all.


	4. The Doctors Arrival

The TARDIS landed outside the hub with a loud creaking and swirling of the engines. The Doctor quickly grabbed his coat and ran into the bright afternoon sun of Cardiff bay. Stepping onto the entrance platform, he shrugged on his coat whilst he began to descend.

His hair was still wet from the shower he had so rudely been called out of, and wow, had he needed that shower! Being covered in slime is never a comfortable situation, especially when the slime concerned is that of a Jabbawagga bug, and has the distinct odour of rotting fish. The Doctor scanned over the hub as he descended, and noted that it didn't seem much of an emergency. Ianto and Gwen had fallen asleep on the sofas! Hardly mass panic if you asked the Doctor, he had expected raised voices, button pressing and lots, and lots of coffee, tea at the very least. But no, the hub was eerily quiet; the doctor tiptoed across the floor, not wanting to disturb the sleepy heads on the sofa.

'Doctor?' Came the distinct American tone from across the hub, 'I'm in the office.'

He thought it strange Jack had not been there to greet him as he usually was. Come think of it, there were a number of things that, although very subtle, didn't add up. Usually, there was always a member of the team working the computers - now they stood completely shut down in the corner. Torchwood never shut their computer system down; it was too dangerous, the rift had to be monitored at all times. Next, was the fact that both Ianto and Gwen were asleep, if it was this quiet, why didn't they return home? More to the point, why were they asleep at three in the afternoon? The details only registered with The Doctor because of Jack's voice, it sounded… constrained? Just as he had said his name, yes just a hint of constraint. Why ask if it was him, who else was he expecting to waltz in without knocking?

The Doctor never was one to ignore his thoughts; they were always present in whatever he did or wherever he went. But in this case he merely bundled to them to the back of his mind and proceeded to walk towards Jacks office.

Ah. Maybe he should listen to his thoughts and senses more often.

'I'm sorry' Jack said, as the Doctor entered the room to be face with four handguns immediately trained on him. They had been hiding in the corners of the room to avoid being seen. The Doctor raised his hands and slowly began to back out of the room. He turned around quickly, in the hope of being able to run back towards the exit, but was greeted by another eight soldiers, each with their own gun trained on him.

'Well, I do seem to be in a bit of a pickle here, don't I?' The Doctor said whilst slowly backing back into the office. 'Nice to see you Jack, well, you were certainly right in saying that there was an emergency. One great big emergency staring at me right now.' The Doctor now noticed the cuffs that Jack was wearing as he moved his hands above the desk and sunk his head into them. He glanced at Jack; he looked exhausted, he clearly wasn't happy…

'Doctor Darling, so nice of you to join us!' A woman, dressed in a plain office suit and heels had slowly sauntered into the room. She looked like the cat that had got the cream. Her small pointed teeth curved into a smile.

'Yes, well, I cant say I was expecting you but, well the more the merrier they always say!' He gave her one of his most charming smiles, and stepped forward to shake her hand. At this, two of the guards pounced. They grabbed the doctors lean frame and slammed him into Jack's desk pinning him with his arms behind his back, even causing Jack to move back with a start. Within seconds he was handcuffed.

'What the hell was that about? He was just trying to shake your hand! He wasn't being aggressive in at all!' Jack made an attempt to get up but was roughly pinned to the desk too alongside the doctor.

The Doctor was taken by surprise by this sudden outburst. He had hit the desk hard, causing his nose to bleed and a cut to his lip, and he heavily; suspected that tomorrow, he would have a black eye to match…

'Tut tut, Doctor, don't you be getting yourself into trouble now. We would prefer to have your full co-operation,' She paused to gesture widely with her arms, 'consider us your friends.' The woman in the suit seemed at ease and in full control of the situation, but she was offering a welcome The Doctor definitely did not want to take.

'Well, if I'm honest, slamming me into a desk, for an attempted handshake, doesn't strike me as particularly friendly. Or has it simply gone out of fashion these days to greet someone with a nice handshake and a smile?' The Doctors voice was muffled as he was being pinned down on the desk.

'Hmm, bit of a cheeky one aren't you?' She smiled, and leaned closer over the Doctor, so she made sure he could hear her voice clearly: 'But, I'm sure we can fix that.'

With that, the Doctor was wrenched into a standing position, with the two guards firmly gripping his arms. Blood rushed to his head from the fast movement and dizziness caused him to sag a little, but was held firm by the guards. The woman began to speak again, still with a honeyed smile on her lips.

'Now for the legal dribble I'm afraid, "You are now under arrest by the powers of Torchwood. You have breached the verbal contract between yourself and Queen Victoria whom banished you from this planet. You are to be held in the custody of Torchwood in London. You will shortly be searched and then transported to our central base." We've already taken the TARDIS and it has been confiscated accordingly. Any questions darling?' She finished before gesturing to some guards at the door who moved off, indicating that this meeting was about to end.

'Nope, no problemo!' The Time Lord cringed, what was with him and the strange vocabulary today? 'Only, when you've finally finished trying to get into the TARDIS, and might I just add for the record now - don't bother - would you be so kind as to keep her somewhere safe? Last time this happened, her doorstep looked as though it had gone through a mangle! Well, it nearly did once, but that's a different story….' The Doctor trailed off into silence.

'What makes you think we can't access the TARDIS?' She smirked. Leaving no time for the Doctor to answer she nodded to the guards who pulled the Doctor out of the room, shortly followed by a resisting Jack who was not going quietly. She wanted the Doctor to have plenty of time to think about that little question…

She waited until the room had cleared before lifting the small necklace she wore around her neck, up to the light. A key to the TARDIS, and it was all hers'. Britain was to be put back on the map.


	5. Dr Madson

It had taken them a couple of hours to reach the base in London. It was early evening, but from the atmosphere at central base, it could not have been busier at any other time. The base had been upped from security level 4, to that of 5. Nowhere in Britain had this level.

The Doctor and Jack had been taken to an awaiting room in the hub where he had been roughly searched. His coat and jacket and all of the contents of his pockets had been confiscated, along with his beloved screwdriver. He had maintained a cheerful disposition whilst this had been carried out, and merely listened to the commotion caused in the next room. Jack enjoyed being searched.

Before he had time to think further, his guards were informed that his transport had arrived, and he was led back through the hub, and through the main entrance, guarded at all times by four armed guards, up to the surface. He noted that Gwen and Ianto had been moved elsewhere.

A fleet of police cars and army jeeps where surrounding the base, and, from where the Doctor was stood, it looked as though the whole of Cardiff bay had been closed off. He was pushed towards the nearest vehicle and manhandled into the back seat, along with two of the guards. Hmm, he wasn't going to be let out of this one easily, thought the Doctor.

Dr Madson had been here all day, and for most of yesterday evening making the final preparations. She was tired, and in desperate need of her next coffee fix. She was hoping to get off soon, The General wouldn't want her to monitor them all night, she could leave that to the ridiculous numbers of security that had been filtering in over the past few days. It had begun to get on her nerves, the sheer volume of guards that arrived yesterday simply for the new prisoner. She was only small, and a woman! What on earth could make her so powerful that she needed the constant guard she had currently had?. She could see them now, outside her cell. Poor woman. She hadn't even had time to see her yet, she mused with the thought of doing her medical check now, she would have done so if she wasn't expecting the reason why she had not had sleep for the last 36 hours. He had arrived at the gates and was on his way down here right now.

Dr Madson sighed and went to collect her record book. She had been given so many tests to run and forms to fill, she might just need to buy extra time from this so-called 'time lord' himself, just to get through them. Well, being promoted at her age just didn't happen, she thought of the benefits the job would lead her to in the future, and moved towards his designated room to make the final preparations.


	6. Going down then, chaps?

The Doctor was pushed into the main building and entered a very cushy reception area. He glanced around , physically feeling the silence blanket the room as he, and what felt like his own personal army, entered. He was led towards the lifts which stood in the centre of the room..

'Going down then chaps?' The Doctor quipped, trying to break the silence, he was beginning to get a bit agitated by all this military precision malarkey. 'Oh! Look! Seems we are, who'd have thought?!' he chirped, 'Well, I did, but that's because I'm….well….lets just say, this has happened before…on a number of occasions actually…but never mind them!' The Doctor was just speaking now for speaking sake. If he hadn't have know better, he would have thought his body guard buddies were either deaf, blind or just plain ignorant. He thought the last one maybe the most appropriate. His only hope was that stupid was thrown into the mix too, that's if he stood any chance of escape…

The air had notably dropped in temperature and from the way in which the lift stopped, he was quite sure they had reached the lowest level. The lift opened to reveal a large modern, open plan room. From what he could see, there were two side corridors, and four doors lined the back wall. One of which had two guards positioned outside. The Doctor tried to take in as much as possible as, yet again, he was thrust down one of the corridors and into a side room.

The hands which had been constantly gripping his arms since the moment he stepped from the car, even though he was clearly handcuffed, left his sides. His guards left the room, and the Doctor didn't fail to notice the lock audibly click when it closed shut. He also didn't fail to notice her again.

'I hope you enjoyed your little trip down here, it's a bit of a drive from Cardiff, but we thought we better be able to keep and eye on you via the satellites' She smiled, revealing those small pointed teeth. 'If there's, anyway we can make you more comfortable darling, don't hesitate to ask, we can only say no! Oh, and do sit down, your making me uncomfortable stood there like that, I'd offer take your coat but….' The Doctor interrupted.

'Please, can we stop with the niceties? Look, whatever you want me to help you with, it's fine, I'll do my best, you only have to ask! I must insist though, that both Captain Jack and his team are released or else I may not feel as inclined to help you…' The atmosphere of the room changed immediately, the Doctor had spoke with authority and power that would make any other human shrink. But the one he was up against today, was not inclined to take orders.

Dr Madson shrunk back into the corner a little as the Doctor had spoke. He was very tall and without his coat or jacket, or even tie for that matter, he looked very skinny, not that he didn't without his jacket and coat on, like the image in her file. She hugged her clip board she had in front of her to her chest and watched the conversion unfold. From the file she had read, she had thought him….different somehow. When he walked in the room, he had given off a sense of something….something she could not quite put her finger on. Now that feeling was gone, and replaced with the resounding sense of anger and tension. His eyes burnt fierce and served only to reiterate his message.

She laughed. She was clearly enjoying herself, which was evident by the way she walked back around to the single desk in the middle of the room and perched in the seat. She gestured to the Doctor to sit in the chair provided, and reluctantly he did so, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so.

'Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. I really think its rather inappropriate of you to throw those heavy little threats of yours around in my building. Trust me, they will get you nowhere. I think someone's a little tired and grumpy aren't we? Hmm?' She simpered. 'Now, we'll have a lovely heart to heart in the morning when you've had a nice sleep, but first we need to do a few tests, all beyond me really, and get you nice and comfy. Sweet dreams' She got up from behind the desk and sauntered out of the room. The Doctor had being trying to figure her out for some time now, but was at a loss. Who was she? He had decided that it was best to leave negotiating until the morning, when she, he hoped, may have come to her senses that it was more productive to be with the Doctor, rather than against.

Again, the Doctors thought chain was interrupted by the guards presence at his sides again, forcing him back into the chair. The girl who had been stood in the corner of the room was preparing a syringe, which the Doctor knew was headed for him. He twisted and bucked in the chair, but to no avail. The needle was forced into his arm, they hadn't even bothered to roll up his sleeve. Unconsciousness came almost instantly.


	7. Enguard

**The Doctor awoke some time later, and he had estimated he had been unconscious for around eight or nine hours, give or take. It took some time for his head to stop spinning and his eyes to adjust to the light whenever he opened them, for him to be able to take in his surroundings. **

**He went through his senses first. As far as he could gather he had no injuries apart from his bruised face and lips, which felt as though they had been cleaned and dressed. He was also aware he was no longer dressed in his suit - well, what was left of his suit, after they had confiscating certain items. He had on a pair of loose cotton pyjamas, that were two sizes too big, and to add to his new attire, he was wearing a band around his wrist - not unlike the ones you get when you check in at a hospital. If there was one thing for sure, the Doctor definitely wasn't checking in long term if he had anything to do with it. **

**His room, or more appropriately, cell, was obviously one of the ones at the back of the reception. It was all white with the only splash of colour coming from the door, which was a gun metal grey. Although, to say he was uncomfortable would have been wrong. Along the back of the room, run a large shelf cut into the wall that was currently serving as the Doctor's bed, again it was white and had a very thin, yet comfortable mattress. **

**When the Doctor had managed to open his eyes, he slowly sat up and attempted to swing his legs over the side of the bed. **

**Ah.**

**His ankles were shackled. He hadn't noticed this before, as they were hidden underneath his blanket. One look at them told him that Torchwood definitely weren't taking chances with him. He sunk back onto the bed, head in his hands, his main worries concerned Jack, but more so Gwen and Ianto. He just had to pray that they were okay. They, unlike someone, didn't have the convenient ability to burst back alive on command. **

**Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the prying eyes of the female doctor he had seen yesterday. She had disappeared as soon as she had been seen by him. He braced himself, and didn't think it would be long until she would come again. **

**He was right.**


	8. On Her Way

8

Dr Madson soon realised that she wasn't going to be able to knock off quite as early as planned. The moment the Doctor had arrived, the base had never stopped! She had been told that she was to keep him under constant supervision throughout the night - the medical team had been notified that he may be resistant to certain drugs. Though, saying that, the tranquiliser she had given him the evening which he had arrived, had knocked him out for six! By her watch, he had been completely unconscious for 8 hours and 36 minutes before he had begun to stir. Why the need for tranquilisers, she still was unsure. Even during the first meeting he had with the General in the base, he hadn't looked anywhere near the threat that he had been described to be. Did he really have some form of hidden 'unimaginable powers and technology'? Although, she had to admit, he did looked the intelligent type.

She shrugged away those thoughts and got on with her job. As soon as the Doctor was awake, the General was to be notified, and he was. Awake that is.

He had looked quite groggy as he came around from the drugs, as he had every right to be. Even when she had been told the dosage by her superiors, she had been hesitant. It was enough to knock out a rugby team, and even the Doctor had succumbed quicker and heavier under the drugs than she imagined. There was a slight panic during the eighth hour as to whether she should act further, but thankfully, he had begun to come around. She wasn't going to lose her career that easily.

When he had stirred and attempted to sit up, she had decided she had better phone up to the general. She most likely knew already that he was awake, as Dr Madson was almost positive that the cameras in his cell were in some way linked up to her office. She really wasn't taking chances with this one.

The phone call had taken all of thirty seconds, and she was told she was on her way down. Dr Madson decided, with a sigh, to check on her other patients whilst the General was on her way. They, unlike the Doctor, were not as high a priority, and not been sedated or restrained in anyway.

The first cell contained Jack Harkness, who was currently sat hunched up in the corner. He had had a rough time of it with the guards and it was plainly visible. His arms were purple with heavy bruising and his face was just as bad. It was evident he has sustained a broken nose, and it would not surprise Dr Madson if he had fractures to his face as well. She watched him for a moment, and then moved up along to the second cell.

This woman had arrived yesterday and so far had been left untouched by orders. She was sleeping soundly at the moment, although Dr Madson could tell she had been crying recently. Her face looked grey and she had terrible bags underneath her eyes. That of course, was due to the lack of sleep and her refusal to eat anything. She had not eaten a thing since her arrival, and was already looking ill. If she wasn't eating by the end of today, she may have to be given fluids through an IV, she thought.

She had only just received her medical file earlier this morning and hadn't had chance to read through it yet. Taking her chance now, she glanced the background page. Human apparently, and former companion to the Doctor. Interesting, the Doctor had a companion? As apposed to what? A wife? She lingered over the sentence for a bit longer. She felt a bit sorry for the woman if truth be known, did she in fact know that the Doctor was an alien? If so, why go with such a man, if she could call him that. He didn't really deserve the harshness of 'it', and he physically had the attributes of the male of the human species. Either way, the poor woman was certainly paying the price for it now.

Martha Jones was in custody of Torchwood and was not going to get away that easily.


	9. Intentions

9

The door to the Doctors' cell swung open and four guards marched through, followed by the medic he had seen when he had arrived.

'Good morning all! Nice day? I wouldn't know you see, locked up here all night! Fancy that, when you've offered to help without the unnecessary imprisonment etcetera. You do realise I could have you lot on several charges by the Shadow Proclamation?… Mean anything to you? No of course not, you Torchwood like to just swan in with the big guns and the smart uniforms and the 'Ooh look at us! We can kidnap anyone' approach' The Doctor was clearly ranting off to himself, as guards weren't paying him the slightest hint of attention. Two came straight to his side and pinned his top half down, whilst his feet were being unchained by the other two. The medic simply stood watching with her ever-present clipboard, making the odd note here and there.

He was roughly pulled to his feet and pushed forwards. The Doctor stumbled through the door, trying to stay on his feet as he was led down yet another corridor. He felt a bit silly being the only one in pyjamas, but then again, he had been in tighter situations wearing just his pyjamas.

Suddenly, the guards that were marshalling him to his destination, stopped. One of them slid his key card down a slot and a small light turned green next to the door. The Doctor was grabbed and violently thrown into the room. Hearing the door shut, and was sure it would have automatically locked, the doctor picked himself gingerly off the floor. His lip had begun to bleed again. He looked around his surroundings, again trying to gage where he was, and more importantly what he was wanted for.

'Darling, glad you could join us.' That unmistakable voice floated across the room towards him. 'Do sit down, we have a lot of issues to talk through with you, and I dare say, you wouldn't like to keep me waiting'

She was sat at the end of the room, along with the medic and two other faces he didn't recognise, which were also sat at a table. There was glass running the way along three sides of the room, the tinted variety, that the Doctor suspected withheld the visibility of a lot more members of this meeting than were present in this room. The Doctor simply obeyed, and sat down in the chair opposite the group. He had tried the no messing approach before, and it had got him nowhere, time for the cooperative approach. Before he had chance to say anything, she had started again:

'Now, I do think it should be time for some introductions, don't you? This is Dr Madson, she will be your personal medic during your time with us' She had gestured to the medic that he recognised from earlier. 'This is Mr Louvres, our correspondent with our American counterpart, and finally, Mr Jesson, who you'll be getting to know quite well this afternoon.' She giggled as if this was some sort of game.

'I must press on you how important it is for you to cooperate with us, and to be our friends' She smiled as she said the last part.

'I think, we've gone far past the point where we can be friends, and before you say any more, can I ask your name?' The Doctor was angry. He had spent hours locked away, and his friends had been exploited for his capture. Jack had been arrested, and he didn't know of the whereabouts of Ianto or Gwen. He had a right to be annoyed.

'Ooh, someone got out of bed on the wrong side didn't we? My name is the General' She said sweetly.

'Right fine, another one who's a psychiatrists field day… Look, I promise you, I will help you, do whatever I can, just please, let Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper go. As soon as I know that they are okay, we have a deal. What is so important that you want me for anyway? You've never been this eager to have me in the past? I was the one banished from the country remember? Even when I visited last, I was the one who found you…' The memory again took him back as he trailed off. The last time he had met Torchwood in London it had been with Rose. The day he lost her. He cleared his head and leaned back in his chair, surveying 'the General' . He suddenly remember this would have looked so much better if he had done it with his glasses perched on the end of his nose, but again, they must have confiscated them when he arrived.

'I thought, it may have to come to this' she smirked, 'Like I said before, your threats wont get you anywhere, and neither will your bargaining skills, I'm afraid. In fact, Doctor, you will help us. Darling, I didn't want to have to do this, but well, your attitude has forced me I'm afraid.' One of the windows to the side of the room turned clear to reveal a woman held up between two guards.

The Doctors heart skipped several beats, in the worst possible way. She had won and the General knew it.

The woman was crying, tears running down her face, she could see the Doctor, and he could see her. She had witness his stern, hard expression fall as he had seen her, his face flooded with hurt, terror and above all sorrow.

'I'm so sorry Martha' His voice whispered.

'All we want from you is cooperation,.' Her voice was soft and almost soothing, 'Now we have your full attention, we want you to build us this' She slid a file across the table. The Doctor opened it tentatively as if it were a bomb. He quickly scanned over the data and papers, running his free hand roughly through his hair as he read. The plans were for a medical device of some sort, that would freeze the body temporarily, but still keep the patient (or victim the Doctor noted) alive. He was immediately suspicious.

'You aren't trying to tell me, that after all the alien technology you have salvaged over the years, you can't knock one of these up for yourself?' He looked at her sternly, he didn't believe for one second that they wanted this from him, there had to be something more.

'Most of the technology we find is in a state which is useless to us and cannot be salvaged, we can only use it for observation. You, on the other hand, know how to make one of these correctly and safely.' She hesitated for moment, the Doctor knew the real reason was about to come: 'There is one other thing… darling, your going to have to help with as well….How do you get it to move backwards in time?'

'I'm sorry, what backwards in time?..' Said the Doctor confused.

'Your ship. We've managed to move into space with it and the 'void' as such, but we can't quite manage to get it to move backwards, or for that matter, forwards in time.' The confusion was evident in the doctors face.

'What do you mean MY ship?' He said warily. It couldn't be what he thought she meant.

'Oh? I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier shouldn't I, darling? We came across this whilst Martha was being arrested, she became a bit more…talkative….about its uses when she met up with Mr Jesson.' He gave a cruel smile as the General glanced in his direction. She held up before the Doctor a small battered key. Martha's key to the TARDIS.

'No! But…How?!, the TARDIS wouldn't let you in! You can't have….' The Doctor had lost all rational and begun to panic. He was in such a situation where her could no longer think straight. His palms were sweaty and he had begun to shake. She must be bluffing. Can she get in the TARDIS? Theoretically she couldn't, but who knows what Torchwood had that she could have used to weaken the defences enough to let her in. He rose to his feet wanting to run, get out of this situation, it couldn't be happening…

'We'll let you mull over your answer to that question until this afternoon…' The General simpered. The Doctor let himself be jerked by the arms back out of the room and led back to his cell. How was he going to get out of this one?


End file.
